Prohibido
by Kenshi94
Summary: Un one-shot simple y corto. Crack pairing, DegelxViolate. Edit 13/10/2018


**Prohibido**

Se puso de pie con lentitud, no queriendo despertar a su acompañante recostada sobre la cama. Con múltiples mezclas de emociones en su mente ya confusa, ante la falta de respuestas.

Resultándole curioso y patético que se le considerara uno de los caballeros dorados más inteligentes entre los doces. Cuando esto se alejaba totalmente a cualquier cosa que podría considerarse astuto

Estaba mal, lo sabía perfectamente. Incluso estaba faltando a su lealtad hacia Atenea. Oh si, de verdad la había jodido, no cabía duda de ello.

¿Pero acaso le importaba?

Sinceramente otra pregunta que no podía lograr responderse a excepción de una, claro.

Realmente amaba a aquella mujer y simplemente no podía borrar esos sentimientos como si no fuesen nada. Aunque fuera contra sus principios como caballero, aunque ella sea una espectro. Por ende, estaba perfectamente al tanto que si alguien supiera esto, ambos terminarían en tantos problemas que de solo pensarlo, ya le dolía la cabeza y molestaba a niveles impensables. Cuestionando para si mismo el cómo había llegado a este punto.

Y suspiro con cansancio, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el balcón en tanto observaba el cielo. Una hermosa noche, sin lugar a dudas. Cerrando sus ojos y elevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro, masajeándose la cien. Frunciendo su ceño de un momento a otro, clara señal que demostraba su molestia renacer nuevamente ante la situación que se presentaba en su vida.

Efectivamente, algo inesperable de él. Al fin y al cabo, siempre fue considerado un sujeto sumamente calmo. Y era lo cierto. De hecho, todo lo que se pensaba sobre Degel de Acuario era verdad.

Sin embargo, incluso para una persona como él, cuando no hay rumbo u otros caminos para solucionar los problemas que lo sobrepasaban, terminaba por alterarse. Era un humano después de todo, mas halla de toda exigencia física y mental que debió experimentar para lograr convertirse en un caballero dorado.

Pero es que simplemente no podía evitar pensar lo que traería esto consigo, mucho menos cuando se trataba precisamente de la aludida -de quien realmente quería-. De hecho, era más que suficiente razón o motivo para que su extrema calma se desvaneciera.

El solo pensar que esta situación podría llevar a algún tipo de daño a ella, no le agradaba en los más mínimo. Así de claro. En lo que se habían sumergidos no era algo bueno. Nunca lo fue y no lo será, pero reconocía que ahora estaba peor ante el hecho de que los espectros habían comenzado a movilizarse.

Obvia señal de que las batallas pronto empezarían. De que la guerra pronto iniciaría.

Honestamente si no tenían cuidado podrían descubrirlos. Y teniendo en cuenta que dos imponente dioses están juntos a ellos…no, no podía permitirlo, las consecuencias para ella serian terribles.

Debía hacer algo. Y sabia el _que._ Aunque no le agradara ¿para qué negarlo? No quería esto, no quería terminara así.

Sin embargo, si continuaban durmiendo en los laureles, pues bueno, no terminaría bien para ninguno de los dos. Debía actuar lo reconocía perfectamente. Aunque fuera la forma en que se arriesgaba a pensar. No obstante, admitia que en este momento seria la mejor opción viable…

O al menos eso quería creer. Pues se alentaba a si mismo en pensar que, por lo menos ella podría verse absuelta de relacionarse con un enemigo de esta forma. Su alma no podía sufrir castigo eterno por parte del dios de la muerte.

Cuestión por la que dejo escapar un segundo suspiro, aunque esta vez en resignación y lamento. Quizás esto tampoco sea lo más inteligente que haya hecho.

—Violate…— hablo un poco fuerte girando hacia la cama, observándola dormir plácidamente. Sin quitar sus ojos serenos sobre la mencionada en ningún segundo como queriendo guardar sus facciones delicadas en estos momento. Facciones que por lo general ella ocultaba detrás de esa mascara de rudeza la mayor parte del tiempo.

Notando poco a poco unas pequeñas muecas en su hermoso rostro mientras se removía en la cama. Muestra de que lo había escuchado y obviamente despertado.

Siendo cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer abriera sus ojos lentamente. En tanto parpadeaba un buen par de veces ante la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación. Lo cual dificultaba bastante su visión. Viéndose tan vulnerable e inocente en estos instantes, aunque en realidad fuese toda una guerrera digna de respetar, y más aun de temer.

—hm...¿que sucede?— expreso con desgano, echando un bostezo más que adormilada. Sentándose sobre la cama mientras se sobaba un poco los ojos. Para la pequeña risa mental de Degel. Lucia bastante tierna a veces.

Claro que, ignorante a las "alucinaciones" de él, pues así lo diría ella si supiera lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos. Solo se limito a desviar su atencion hacia el único punto en donde lograba captar algo de luz asomarse sobre la habitación. Viendo de esta forma al hombre en el balcón, quieto y observándola con aquella miraba indescifrable pero típica que poseía

 _¿que hacia despierto?_

A decir verdad, no importaba cuando tiempo hayan estado juntos, pero aun así no podía descubrir sus pensamientos o ideas con tan solo observarlo. Siempre sereno y misterioso. Mientras que, para él, ella era un libro abierto que disfrutaba leerlo con pasión y ameno.

—¿No puedes dormir? — fue lo primero que dijo la mujer. Abrazando las sabanas para cubrir su esbelta figura desnuda.

Degel afirmo con la cabeza. No queriendo decirle que ni pego un ojo en toda la noche. Por estar horas sumido en sus cavilaciones dando vuelta en la cama hasta, bueno, pensar en observar un poco la noche.

—ya veo, ¿por qué no vie…—

—No podemos seguir con esto Violate—

Se atrevió a decirlo directamente. Para tan solo arrepentirse un segundo después. Incluso al saber que sería lo conveniente para ambos.

Sin mencionar que la mirada de sorpresa en ella, le hacía desear el volver atrás en sus palabras, aún más.

Honestamente, le era increíble hasta donde puede llevar los sentimientos o emociones a una persona. Que llegado a un punto, se ponen incluso en contra de uno mismo.

Siendo por esto mismo que al final Violate logró ver a través de su rostro, a través de sus verdaderas intenciones. Al notar su clara y obvia preocupación en su facciones. Que delataban sus verdaderas razones escondidas detrás de lo que dijo.

—No nos descubrirán…—susurro, frunciendo el ceño. Una manera de ocultar su creciente tristeza ante esa sola idea. Realmente no deseaba ello.

—Si no lo hace Pandora, lo harán Hipnos o Thanatos y será peor para ti—

La bella mujer de cabellos violetas oscuro sonrió apenas, ante esa afirmación. Y opto por solo ponerse de pie con las sabanas envuelta en su figura y caminar hacia él.

—¿Te preocupa lo que me pueda pasar? —cuestiono coqueta. Poniéndose en puntas de pie para quedar cerca de su rostro.

Claro que la mirada del acuariano, se crispo. No estaba bromeando, bueno casi nunca bromea, pero ella siempre encuentra algo de lo que dice como divertido. Y esto sin duda no era momento para ello.

Resultando inexplicable que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, de tener personalidades sumamente dispares, aun así, terminen llevando esta relación prohibida a cabo.

Bueno, pronto se dice que las personas nunca están completas, hasta que encuentran su par, quizás esta sea la razón por la que se complementan tan bien. Puede que ambos sean la parte que necesitan para estar completos…para estar feliz…

Aun así, ello no cambiaba la situación de ambos. Estaban rompiendo toda regla. No importaba que los sentimientos entre ambos sean verdaderos. Habías castigos incluso peores que la misma muerte. Y eso era lo que menos quería Degel para ella.

—Lo digo en serio— Reafirmo y ella se alejó un poco molesta. Cuestionándose para si misma _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

—Lo hecho, hecho está — aseguro como si pensar en esto fuera una tontería —¿Por qué preocuparnos ahora? ¿Por qué no solo disfrutamos lo que podamos juntos? Yo…—

—Porque a pesar de todo seguimos siendo enemigos…—

Sinceramente Violate no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas sorprendida ante lo escuchado. No esperaba que dijera eso. Y debió hacer todo lo posible por controlar su temperamento inestable por razones que hasta ahora, solo ella conocía. Ciertamente, nada convencida antes sus dichos.

—¿De verdad me consideras tu enemigo después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? y-yo no te creo...—

El acuariano desvió su atención hacia el cielo. Con la respuesta clara presentándose en su mente.

Definitivamente no la consideraba un enemigo, nunca podía pensar en algo como eso si la amaba. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que debía decirle.

Como había dicho, los castigos que había por lo que hicieron simplemente serian peor que la muerte. Claro que, no permitiría que sufra aquello y si tiene que ganarse su odio para hacerlo, bueno…lo haría.

—Si— respondió luego de unos cuantos segundos con tal calma que parecía hablar con perfecta sinceridad. Incrementando la ya latente incredulidad en ella—Después de todo yo sigo fiel a Atenea y tú a Hades. Cuando la guerra inicie hare lo necesario por los míos y creo que sabes lo que eso significa— completo, agitando su mano al aire frente a la mujer y golpeándola con una fuerte corriente de viento que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, antes de atravesar y partir por la mitad la cama. Sabiendo que no era algo muy dañino, para alguien tan poderosa como Violate. Pero era sin lugar a dudas suficiente para que tenga la reacción que Degel esperaba...que buscaba.

 _Y así lo fue._

Estupefacta ella se recompuso y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Abrazando con fuerza la sabanas que la envolvían, ahora destrozadas. Queriendo golpearlo tanto, pero tan quebrada por lo escuchado, tan quebrada por su ataque imprevisto, que cualquier deseo de reaccionar ante lo sucedido se esfumaba en su desconcierto. Olvidando totalmente la preocupación vista en él y dejándose de llevar por la sensibilidad que últimamente rondaba en su mente.

Preguntándose una y otra vez si las veces que él proclamaba su amor hacia ella fueron solo mentira ¿si acaso esto fue solo un juego para él? ¿o si tan solo fue una mujer que llevo a la cama?

Fue entonces que el caballero de Atenea notó como el cosmos de ella se elevaba, colmando toda la habitación al punto que su alrededor temblaba exageradamente. Tornándose peligroso el interior en donde se encontraban.

Y aun así, no se puso en guardia. Muchos menos libero su poder. -No, lo haría, claro que no- Pues esto quería, esto esperaba…

Si lo atacaba, pues entonces que lo haga. Si intentaba matarlo pues entonces la dejaría. Si de esta manera, podía cortar este lazo antes de que se supiera la verdad de alguna manera u otra, entonces no tendría arrepentimiento.

Era lo mejor para el futuro de ella y para que los dioses gemelos no le hagan nada de lo cual, no existiría palabras para describirlos…

—Bien — expreso con su mirada clavada sobre el suelo Violate, asintiendo desenfrenadamente, más para sí que por otra razón. Levantando su vista y depositando sus ojos sobre él con determinación e ira —¡Que así sea Santo de Atenea!— advirtió amenazante.

Y desgarro lo que quedaba de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo con ambas manos, quedando totalmente al descubierto su curvilínea figura como también sus múltiples cicatrices, aunque tan solo fueran unos segundos. Debido a que el techo de lugar se destrozó inexplicablemente, por una luz oscura que penetro el sitio posándose precisamente sobre la espectro. De manera que la cubrió completamente, haciendo apenas visible su silueta. Al tiempo que su poder incrementaba rápidamente gracias a esto.

—Eso es. Así siempre debió ser…— afirmo el acuariano cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa en lamento y de manera inaudible. Sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

Porque al compas de que la luz se desvanecía con lentitud, mas se distinguía la voluminosa Surplice de Behemoth en el cuerpo de la fiera y poderosa espectro. Dejando en claro a él que era el final.

 _Preparándose para ello..._

—¡ter-teminemos esto Acuario! — Casi grito la mujer, alzando su mano dispuesta atacarlo, dispuesta en actuar como el enemigo que la consideraba. Liberando de esta forma, una fuerte corriente de onda expansiva, causando que la larga caballera del acuariano ondeara hacia atrás a la par de que el suelo se resquebrajara en mil pedazos. Al tiempo que sentía como Degel elevo a niveles impensables sus cosmos, mientras llevaba lentamente su manos sobre su cabeza hasta entrelazarlas. Dejándola incrédula cuando reconoció esa postura. Pero que a su vez produjo que todas sus dudas latentes fueron despejadas al instantes. Realmente la iba atacar con esa técnica...realmente tenia pensado hacerlo con su técnica más poderosa y su ira creció, al comprender que realmente iba en serio. Que de verdad tenia pensado matarla. Y más aun cuando sentía su abrumador cosmos, que hacia honor y dejaba en claro porque era nada menos que un caballero dorado de Atenea.

Por lo que sin dudarlo, ella se lanzo con todas sus fuerza y actuó rápidamente en su defensa cuando lo noto bajar sus brazos, con el objetivo de contrarrestar su enorme poder y así evitar recibir la ejecución de Aurora.

Siendo solo segundos, no milésimas cuando una explosión retumbo sobre el sitio y una luz oscura como si fuera un cometa salía disparada desde un balcón hacia la nada, para luego desvanecerse por sí sola a más recorrido realizaba.

Algo que las personas de aquella antigua ciudad pudieron ver con sumo asombro, ante el ilógico suceso que ocurrió en aquel nuevo hotel de manera tan repentina. Causando que rápidamente los civiles se apresuraran a buscar las autoridades cercanas.

Desconociendo totalmente que una persona murió y otra se hundía totalmente en la depresión como el dolor que aniquilaba su alma ya devastada. Por el inesperable suceso. Por lo inentendible de todo.

—No...—

Dijo al aire. Con una interrogante que colmaba su mente ya aturdida, en tanto observaba la sangre cubrir sus ambas manos con perplejidad y asombro. En lo que buscaba por todos los medios, no bajarlas para tan solo evitar ver algo que le causaría aún más dolor del que ya tenía.

—¿Por-porque no te defendiste? —

 _¿Por qué no hiciste nada?_

 _¿Por qué no me detuviste?_

Fue lo último que dijo Violate, dejando de lado su enorme orgullo para finalmente descargar sus penas en lágrimas incontenibles y reposar ambas manos sobre su vientre con alteración y nervios como primera acción.

Detectando lo hecho de esta manera.

Siendo el golpe suficientemente grande para que reaccione y grite con rabia por el trágico final. Antes de caer pesadamente sobre el suelo resquebrajado por su ataque. Y gatear en desespero hacia el hombre muerto, manchándose inevitablemente con la sangre desplegada de él. Para solo golpearle incesantemente, en un intento de querer despertarlo, de querer hacerlo respirar nuevamente.

 _Anhelando...deseando que esto no fuera cierto._

Y suplico.

 _—¡Degel por favor!—_

Grito como nunca.

 _—¡Vamos reacciona!—_

Empujándolo una y otra vez desde su hombro con agresividad, sin importarle nada más que él volviera abrir sus ojos para ella. Esperando que esto, incluso fuera una horrible pesadilla por cortesía de Hipnos.

Queriendo escucharlo, queriendo verlo sonreír...queriendo cualquier cosa de él, pero que solo sea una prueba de que estuviera vivo.

Hasta rendirse.

Sin éxito. Sin milagros. Sin nada. Solo un vacío en su interior que se hacia aun más grande a cuanto más caía en cuenta de lo sucedido.

 _Terminando finalmente sin esperanzas._

Terminando en ceder a sus pocos deseos que le invadían en estos instante, lo cual la llevo a caer sobre el pecho de él con su mirada perdida en la nada, arrepentida pero también dolorida ante lo que nunca pudo decirle...

Con pensamientos ahora inexplicables para su ya confusa mente.

Con pensamientos que buscaban repuestas, que buscaban cualquier cosa que calmara su agonía, que calmara ese dolor tan fuerte en su corazón que hacia su cuerpo temblar de manera irremediable y sin control.

Atinando a culparse a si misma. Concluyendo que quizás esto fue su culpa. Imaginando que si le hubiese dicho lo que esperaba de él, en lo que ambos se convertirían en el futuro probablemente esto nunca hubiese pasado. Por comprender que su amago de ataque, que su nulo intento de desviar su ofensiva o si quiera evadirlo, nunca estuvo en sus planes, debido a alguna razón que aun no lograba hallar.

 _¿Sera que acaso quería morir?_

No podía saberlo.

Más que termino destrozada ante lo que hizo. Termino llena de un dolor inigualable por ser ella misma quien asesino a la personaba que amaba.

Siendo irónicamente el mismo acuariano que, en su búsqueda de que no sufriera ningún castigo por parte de los mismísimos dioses gemelos, quien al final termine causándole un dolor aun mas grande del que podrían otorgarle los mencionados.

 **Fin**

####

Ta luego.


End file.
